degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3323453-20150311164229
my song list Boom Clap (Charli XCX) - Quinn Fabray. Relator (Peter Yorn & Scarlett Johansson) - Puck and Quinn. Chandelier (Sia) - Rachel and Quinn. All About That Bass (Meghan Trainor) - Brittany and Santana. This is How We Do (Katy Perry) - Blaine and brittany Burn (Ellie Goulding) - Tina Cohen-Chang. Shake it off (Taylor Swift) - Quinn and Brittany. Timber (Pitbull ft. Ke$ha) - Artie, Puck, Brittany and Quinn. Empire (Shakira) - Rachel Berry. Bang Bang (Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj) - Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany. I'm Not The Only One (Sam Smith) - Puck, Sam and Artie. Strong (London Grammar) - Mercedes, Artie and Rachel. Summertime Sadness (Lana Del Rey) - Quinn Fabray. Once Upon A Dream (Lana Del Rey) - Santana Lopez. Carry On Wayward Son (Kansas) - Puck and Sam. 22 (Taylor Swift) - Quinn Fabray. Primadonna (Marina and The Diamonds) - Quinn Fabray. Lights (Ellie Goulding) - Kitty and Artie. Fancy (Iggy Azalea Ft. Charli XCX) Santana and Quinn. Am I Wrong (Nico & Vinz) Puck, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, sam, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Blaine, Artie, Brittany and Mike. Unconditionally (Katy Perry) - Quinn Fabray. Domino (Jessie J) - Rachel e Santana. Little Talks (Of Monters and Men) - Puck, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, sam, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Blaine, Artie, Brittany and Mike. La La La (Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith) - Artie e Kurt. Can't Hold Us ( Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton) - Sam, Jake And Artie Mirrors (Justin Timberlake) - Artie Abrams. Moments (Tove Lo) - Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn and Santana Human (Christina Perri) - Rachel Berry. I Want Crazy (Hunter Hayes) - Noah Puckerman. She Looks So Perfect (5 Seconds Of Summer) - Puck, Artie, Sam and Blaine. Remembering sunday (All Time Low ft. Juliet Simms) - Puck and Quinn. If it means a lot to you (A Day To Remember) - Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Blaine. POV (Mcfly) - Sam Evans. Team (Lorde) - Santana, Brittany and Quinn. Royals (Lorde) - Tina Cohen-Chang. No Better (Lorde) Tina, Santana and Rachel. Ironic (Alanis Morissette) - Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana. Are We All We Are (P!nk) - Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes. Treasure (Bruno Mars) - Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Mike and Puck. Don't Stop The Music (Rihanna) - Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Paradise (Coldplay) - Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Artie, Brittany, Puck, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Mike and Tina. BO$$ (Fifth Harmony) - Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel. Move (Little Mix) - Rachel, Brittany, Quinn and Santana. Crazy Kids (Ke$ha ft. will.i.am) - Sam and Brittany. Really Don't Care (Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd) - Santana and Brittany. Let Me Go (Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger) - Rachel, Quinn and Puck. Come Get It Bae (Pharrell Williams) - Quinn and Blaine. Only Girl (In The World) (Rihanna) - Santana, Quinn and Rachel. Circus (Britney Spears) - Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Black Widow (Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora) - Quinn and Rachel. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing (Aerosmith) - Will and Puck. California (Amelia Lily) - Tina Cohen-Chang. The Weight (Shawn Mendes) - Sam Evans. It's Not Right For You (The Script) - Sam and Puck. Out Of Mind (Tove Lo) - Santana Lopez. Alien (Britney Spears) - Brittany S. Pierce. The Days (Avicii) - Noah Puckerman. Carousel (Melanie Martinez) - Quinn and Tina. Hello Kitty (Avril Lavigne) - Tina and Brittany. Secrets (Mary Lambert) - Quinn and Santana. Rude (MAGIC!) - Sam, Puck, Rachel and Quinn. Dark Horse (Katy Perry) - Artie, Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Rather Be (Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne) - Brittany and Santana. If U Seek Amy (Britney Spears) - Brittany and Tina. End of Time (Beyoncé) - Mercedes, Quinn and Tina. Who Do We Think We Are (John Legend ft. Rick Ross) - Artie Abrams. Glory And Gore (Lorde) - Quinn and Kurt. Holloback Girl (Gwen Stefani) - Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Welcome to New York (Taylor Swift) - Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Rachel. Ultraviolence (Lana Del Rey) - Quinn Fabray. Iggy Szn (Iggy Azalea) - Brittany, Quinn and Santana. Maneater (Daryl Hall & John Oastes) - Puck and Sam. Queen Of Hearts (Bad Boys Blue) - Artie Abrams. Tonight she Comes (The Cars) - Mike, Sam, Artie and Puck. Together In Electric Dreams (G.Moroder & Phil Oakly) - Kurt and Blaine. A Little Respect (Erasure) - Artie Abrams. The Power Of Love (Jhennifer Rush) - Rachel Berry. Price Tag (Jessie J ft. B.o.B) - Artie, Tina and Rachel. Love Me Harder (Ariana Grande, The Weeknd) - Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Sam. No diggty (Blackstreet)-Jake ,Artie and Unique